Trick or Treat
by Chaoth
Summary: Oneshot. What if WALL-E went on a vacation and left EVE alone in the city? And it was Halloween night, with all the children in costumes and all the.... Sugar? ............. Not good. Even robots can get hyped off of sugar....


_

* * *

_

This is a random one-shot that was written in a half-hour or something

* * *

"WALL-E..."

"EVE-A..."

"WALL-E!" The small, floating, shiny white robot certainly was getting impatient. This was EVE. Her blue 'eyes' slanted down to show that she was angry.

It was a lovely evening in October. The city was as busy as usual, and, EVE noticed, possibly even _more_ busy than usual. But she had other things to worry about; Her brown, rusty, ride-on-wheels friend was leaving her for a night to go to the countryside. WALL-E sadly looked up at EVE before turning around and sliding into the back of the truck. He waved a little. EVE made a clicking sound, turned around, and flew off bitterly.

She floated down in the middle of the city to find M-O. That cheered her up a little. M-O was cleaning the sidewalk, chatting to himself in strange sounds. He didn't seem too happy. EVE laughed in her robotic way and traveled over to him. "M-O!"

M-O looked up for a moment, but quickly looked back down. EVE didn't understand. Yes, he usually seemed to be into his cleaning, but now he was just plain rude. Maybe he had a lot of work to do. EVE huffed and soared back up. The stars were bright in the blackened sky. It calmed her down a little.

She dropped about ten feet from surprise when she heard a scream. Looking down, there were a lot of small children. They were skipping and shouting. EVE noticed that they were wearing peculiar clothing. One of them even looked like a deformed robot.

In fact, while zooming around the city, she saw that a lot of children were dressed oddly. And they were all holding bags. She was starting to think that something was up. EVE floated down and followed three kids and their parents. She watched them knock on a house door. When the door was opened, the kids chanted, "Trick or treat!", and skipped off to the next house. EVE blinked. She had seen the people put something in the kid's bags. Maybe she could try...

She flew over to the grocery market and grabbed one of the paper sacks. Curiously, she floated over to the nearest house, and tapped the doorbell.

"Why, hello there!" A female opened the door with a smile. She was holding an orange bowl.

EVE tried to remember those words that she was suppose to say. "Trick... Or... Treat?" The lady smiled even larger and put some small, colorful objects into EVE's bag. The robot gingerly looked into her sack and pulled out something blue. The blue was a wrapper. She placed her bag on the sidewalk and unwrapped the object, revealing something sky-blue and sticky. Tilting her head, she looked around, and saw some children _eating_ the substance. Deciding to try, she opened a slot in her stomach, and placed it inside. Immediately, she saw the city spinning. If she was able, she would have been grinning. Tiredly, she almost stumbled over to her sack, and unwrapped more of the sticky goodness.

EVE had been introduced to the power of too much sugar.

* * *

"Attention, citizens! There is a crazed robot wandering the streets! Take caution and..."

The television was blasted into bits. EVE giggled madly and was cut off with a hiccup. She soared around and started randomly shooting at things with her laser-equipped arm, not fully aware of what she was doing. It was around midnight. Already she had egged three houses, toilet-papered another, popped two wheels on a truck, and knocked down fourteen mailboxes.

She pointed her laser at a nearby tree and got ready to fire when she heard a cry of "EVE-A!"

Clumsily rotating her head, she saw WALL-E, who had a worried look. He looked ready to throw a fit. EVE broke out of her trance and put her arm back to normal. "... Oh?"

WALL-E probably would of smacked himself in the forehead if he would have had one. Instead, he kind of rubbed his hands together and glanced at her like he was saying, '_What are you doing?!_' EVE nervously laughed and hovered down, unaware of the chaos that had taken place.

Yes, EVE had an interesting Halloween.


End file.
